pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Park
Dark Park is the third stage of Plants vs. Zombies: Places Madness and the first night stage. Sun-Shroom will be given before the first level. This stage can't be seen clearly because of darkness in the park. Lamp post that light up 3x3 area will make this stage easier. Created by TheBigBoomerangFan Appearance Area of the lawn is 6 rows and 10 columns. Lamp post will appears in two and placed in random tiles every levels. Info Sun: (High). Start with 100 sun for first two levels then 50 sun after that. Plants: In this stage, plants can't be seen clearly and can't be planted on lamp post. Light-plant will be useful in this stage. New Plants: *Before level- Sun-Shroom and Puff-Shroom *Night 1- Glow-Shroom *Night 3- Sunshine-Shroom *Night 6- Lightchee *Night 10- Garden Sprinkler *Night 14- Propeller-Shroom *Night 18- Blozer *Night 24- Exploding Oil Palm *Premium- Zomitater-Shroom Present Zombie Plants *Plantern *Scaredy-Shroom *Cactus *Spikerock *Sun Bean New Zombies: All of the encountered zombies without light will be slowed down. *Glowstick Zombie ( all basic zombie including flag,conehead and buckethead) *Sneak Zombie *Burning Zombie *Firefly Zombie *Firefly *Toy Train Imp *Lamp post Gargantuar *Balloon Zombie (with glowstick) *Balloon Team Last Line of Defense: *Torchlight Lawn Mower Ambush Attack Thief Alert!!! Keep your lamp post lighten up because Sneak Zombies will appear behind the lamp post. Balloon Time!!! Two or Three group Balloon Team encounter into the lawn. Crazy Dave's Speech: : Good evening. : Now it's dark right? : This is your Sun-Shroom. : This is your lamp post. : Why this lamp post at my hand? : Because I AM CRAZY!!!!!!!!! : Fight the dark!! Brain Busters Save Our Seed In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Sunshine-Shroom. Otherwise, they will fail the level. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (Unless it's unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore Blackout This time the lawn can't be seen anymore. But the thunderstorm will help this Brain Buster and also this is Conveyor-belt level. Last Stand Last Stand makes a return once again. Just like it's previous game, the player can start the onslaught and survive 5 consecutive waves. However, in this game, the player has to survive 1 flag only with extreme numbers of Zombies storming the Player's lawn and most likely attack violently with Danger Above when the Zombie Tree not destroyed early. The player is provided with great amount of sun and Plant Food as there are no zombies that will carry a Plant Food in order to aid the player from winning. Sunflower,Twin Sunflower are not allowed in this brain buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, he/she can win without the aid of Plant Food. Zombot Electrical Torchlight The Zombot Electrical Torchlight is Dark Park's boss in Night 25, and the final finite level. It can summon any Dark Park zombie except Flag Zombie, Sneak Zombie, Firefly Zombie, Firefly and Burning Zombie. It also can absorbs all lamp posts in the lawn for a light beam attack that kills any plants and zombies in 2 rows, but can stopped with Plant Food. Finally, it has a missile attack which kills any plant in the tile it targets(unless it is currently using its Plant Food powerup) and destroys nearest lamp posts and Planterns. The player is given its plants through a conveyor-belt, these plants being Glow-Shroom, Cactus, Scaredy-Shroom, Plantern, Lightchee, Blozer and Propeller-Shroom. : Category:Areas Category:Nighttime areas